The Cartoon Amazing Race
by Azjeans
Summary: 12 teams of Cartoon characters, one goal.
1. Default Chapter

The Cartoon Amazing Race  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing race or any of the characters in this story  
  
Hello. I decided to write this fic because I've seen too many Cartoon Survivor ones, but no Amazing Race ones. Hope you like it.  
  
Casey: Welcome to the first season of The Cartoon Amazing race. I'm your host Casey Jones, otherwise known as the Vigilante. The aim of this game is for each team to get to the next Pit Stop where players can eat, drink, talk to the other players, and rest. The last team to get there will be eliminated unless it is one of the 3 non-elimination rounds. Now lets meet the teams.  
  
Casey: Ikki Tenryo and Metabee (Medabots) Ikki: were going all the way Metabee: And if someone tries to stop us I'll give them a Metabee boppin! Casey: Kid Muscle and Terry Kenyon (Ultimate Muscle) Kid: Were going to win. Terry: We're like steak on a cow, can't be separated and taste good with steak sauce! Casey: Megatron and Sideways (Transformers Armada) Megatron: Victory will be mine! Sideways: Yeah! Casey: Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star {Both wearing water helmets of course} (Spongebob Squarepants) Spongebob: I'm ready! I'm ready! Patrick: I'm Patrick, I'm Patrick Casey: Jackie and Jade Chan (Jackie Chan adventures) Jackie: JADE! How did you get here? Jade: You invited me remember, Uncle and Torhu were busy. Jackie: Oh yeah Casey: Superman and Batman (lots of stuff, let's just say Justice League) Superman: Lex Luthor, I will stop you from warping my mind with this game. I WILL STOP YOU! Batman: Oh God, don't tell me I'm stuck with him the whole game. Casey: Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh) Joey: I play Time Wizard! Yugi: Joey play your cards later! They're going to call our names soon! Casey: Cyclops and Nightcrawler (a lot as well, but lets say x-men evolution) Cyclops: (sleep-talking) Storm.Jean.cover Beast Nightcrawler: Vake up mein friend, vere on TV Casey: Goku and Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) Goku: AAAAAHHHHH Gohan: Dad, you can stop now! Casey: Ryoma and Wangtang (Powerstone) Ryoma: Must.master.powerstone Wangtang: Anybody want something to eat? Casey: Bit and Brad (Zoids) Bit: Liger Zero and I are going to leave you in the dust Brad: When am I getting paid for all this work? Casey: and Heero and Wing Zero (Gundam Wing) Heero: hmph Casey: (to producers) Why is there a big mech here instead of a person Producers: (Shrug) We dunno Casey: Well anyway let me tell you how the game will start. You will each get a envelope, which will tell you where you have to go and give you some money. There are 4 worlds: Earth, home to Jackie and Jade Chan, Yugi, Joey, Goku, Gohan, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Superman, Batman, Spongebob, Patrick, Kid Muscle and Terry Kenyon. Powerstone world, home to Ryoma and Wangtang. Time world, which is the only way to get to future earth, which is home to Ikki, Metabee, Bit, Brad, and Heero. Heero: (Clears Throat) Casey: and Heero's Gundam Casey: and finally the place we are on now, Cybertron, is home to Megatron and Sideways. Casey: Now we know some of you have superpowers, and they can be used. All characters that have superpowers: YEAH! Casey: But you robots can't use your weapons. Megatron: Arg! Metabee: Come on man! Casey: Now without further ado, open your envelopes and start the game. Everyone: All Right!  
  
Hope this short chapter introduced you to all the characters and everything you need to know. The next chapter begins the actual race. 


	2. Cartoon Amazing Race Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the amazing race, nor the cartoon characters.  
  
Here's the beginning. Knock Yourself out (Don't do it really)  
9 amYour first task will be to find your way to the Autobot headquarters using the cars we have provided or your own way, and talk to a mini-con who is typing something into a computer. Find him to get your next clue. You have 100 Cybers (Exchange rate = $200) for this leg of the race.  
  
Megatron: Ah, The autobot base, once we get inside I can wreak some havoc.  
  
Ikki: Metabee, I think we have a problem. Metabee: What? Ikki: I don't have my driver's license yet. Car: That's nothing to worry about, I drive myself Ikki and Metabee: Wow!  
  
(Everyone gets into a car or goes in their own transportation e.g. Zoid, Gundam, Flight)  
  
9:20 am (Terry and Kid arrive at the base first, followed quickly by Jackie and Jade, and Cyclops and Nightcrawler)  
  
Terry: C'mon Kid, we got to hurry Kid: But I'm hungry. Terry: Maybe they have a restaurant inside, but can you hurry up please!  
  
9: 22 (Goku, Gohan, Bit, Brad, Ryoma, Wangtang, Yugi and Joey arrive)  
  
9:23 (Ikki, Metabee, Superman, Batman, Heero, and his Gundam finally arrive)  
  
Cyclops: AHA! There you are! I'd like the clue now little buddy. Jolt (Mini-con): Blip Blip Blip. Cyclops: This language barrier might be a problem, oh wait, it says some stuff on the screen (Kid muscle has now come in) Kid: Hey what does that say on the screen? Push.Button.On.Right.Wall. Hey that's pretty simple. (Goes over pushes button and envelope pops up) Kid: Hey that was cool, let's try it again. (Pushes same button very rapidly) Computer: ERROR ERROR BOOOM Kid: Well that could have hurt a lot more (Cyclops pushes a different button and grabs the envelope)  
  
9:25 am (Cyclops finds Nightcrawler while Terry finds Kid. Metabee has found the room and thinks the computer is his mom. Ryoma, Goku, Bit, Batman, Jade and Yugi find the room get their envelopes, and start to look for their partners) Cyclops/Nightcrawler/Terry/Kid: Detour  
  
Casey: A Detour is choice between two tasks each with it's own pros and cons. In this detour teams will have to decide between build or bite. In build teams will have to build a 5-meter high radio tower using the material given to them. The work is hard, but will be finished soon. Teams can also chose Bite. Teams will have to use whatever they can find to destroy a 3-meter high tower, the work is easy, but might take a long time.  
  
Cyclops: Let's build, with your teleporting, this should be a breeze. Terry: Destroying shouldn't be too hard, let's just think of it as someone we don't like.  
  
9:27 (Batman finds Superman, and Goku finds Gohan, Bit finds Brad and start the detour. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are halfway done building, while Terry is having some trouble getting Kid to help out.)  
  
Terry: C'mon Kid help me out Kid: I'm too scared Terry: C'mon, you've beaten other people who have scared you before, beating a tower isn't that hard. Kid: Terry's right I should be helping out, It's not like it's gonna hit me back. Kid: Alright Terry, let's get to work.  
  
9:28 (Jade finds Jackie, Yugi finds Joey, Ryoma finds Wangtang, Ikki finds Metabee hugging the computer and Heero gets his envelope)  
  
Ikki: Come on Metabee! That computer isn't your mom! Metabee: Mommy! Ikki: METABEE STOP HUGGING THAT STUPID COMPUTER AND GET TO WORK! Metabee: HEY! DON'T CALL MY MOM STUPID ! (Both start fighting)  
  
9:30 (The teams work on either Build or Bite, while we zoom in on Megatron and Spongebob)  
  
Megatron: Sideways, are you sure we're going the right way? Sideways: Of course Megatron: Are you sure, or are you just lying? Sideways: Why would I lie? Megatron: To get rid of the two brats who are following us.  
  
(In the Spongebob car) Spongebob: Patrick, are you sure following them is the right idea? Patrick: When in doubt, pinkie out. Spongebob: What does that have to do with anything? Patrick: I don't know Spongebob: Arr.  
  
9:35 (Back at the Autobot Base this is who is doing what) Build: Cyclops/Nightcrawler, Superman/Batman, Heero/Wing Zero, and Bit/Brad Bite: Jackie/Jade, Yugi/Joey, Goku/Gohan, Ryoma/Wangtang, and Kid Muscle/ Terry Kenyon (Ikki and Metabee have finally stopped fighting and have gotten their envelope)  
  
9:38 (Nightcrawler/Cyclops, Batman/Superman, Goku/Gohan, Jackie/Jade and Kid Muscle/ Terry finish the detour and have found their next clue)  
  
Next Clue: Go to mini-con village D10 and meet the wise old mini-con. That is where you will get your next clue  
  
9:40 (Spongebob and Patrick take a wrong turn and find themselves on the road to the Autobot base. Heero/Wing 0, Yugi/Joey, and Ryoma/Wangtang finish and head towards the village, and Megatron and Sideways ask for directions)  
  
Sideways: Maybe we should ask for directions Megatron: So we are lost Sideways: Okay, we are lost Megatron: Let's go ask the people in that mini-con village Megatron: Excuse me can you- Mini-con: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megatron: No, I just want to now where the Autobot- Other mini-cons: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Sideways: (Hangs his head down in shame) This is going nowhere.  
  
9:45 (Bit/Brad and Ikki/Metabee finish their detour and get on their way to the village)  
  
10:00 (Spongebob and Patrick get to the Autobot base and Megatron/Sideways finally get on the right road)  
  
10:39 (Spongebob/Patrick finish the Detour while Megatron are still on their way)  
  
11:00 (Megatron/Sideways reach the base)  
  
Megatron: Now to reek some havoc Computer: Deceptions have entered base. Set up C.A.R. security measures. Sideways: That doesn't sound good.  
  
(Most of the Autobot base gets locked up in an airtight metallic shield. The only thing open is the route to the envelope room)  
  
11:03 (Megatron/Sideways finish the Detour and head toward the Mini-con village)  
  
12:00 (Goku/Gohan, Heero/ Wing Zero, Bit/ Brad, Cyclops/Nightcrawler, and Superman/Batman, reach the mini-con village)  
  
Gohan: Can anyone help us we're looking for a wise old mini-con? Mini-con's who see Wing Zero: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Goku: Don't worry he's a good guy Mini-con's: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gohan: Umm, I think they call the Autobots. (Mini-cons settle down) Gohan: Can you help us now (A mini-con points to a door leading into the ground, some teams thank the mini con for the advice, while the others go straight for the door)  
  
12:02 (Terry/Kid, Ikki/Metabee, Jackie/Jade, Ryoma/Wangtang, and Yugi/Joey reach the village, and understand how to meet the mini-con)  
  
12:07 (Goku and Gohan find the old mini-con first in a dark room) Goku/Gohan: Roadblock  
  
Casey: A roadblock is a task only one person can perform, in this challenge the player will have to get a lamp, light it, and then find a flag attached to a pin, in this haystack  
  
Goku: I'll take this one  
  
12:08 (Superman, Heero, Cyclops, Brad, Terry, and Jackie start looking for the pinflag)  
  
12:09 (Ryoma, Joey and Ikki start looking for a pinflag)  
  
12:11 (Goku and Terry find the pinflag and show it to mini-con who gives them their next clue while Spongebob and Patrick get to the village)  
  
Goku/Gohan and Terry/Kid: Go to Metal town and find the Autobot Optimus Primal.  
  
12:15 (Superman, Heero, Cyclops Brad, Jackie, Joey and Ryoma find their pinflag and get on their way)  
  
12:20 (Ikki and Spongebob find their pinflags)  
  
12:23 (Megatron searches for the pinflag after a lot of screaming from the mini- cons)  
  
12:25 (Megatron finds the pinflag and heads to Metal town with Sideways)  
  
1:26 (Terry and Kid arrive at Metal Town and meet Optimus Primal standing with Casey)  
  
Optimus Primal: Welcome to Metal Town Terry: Thank You Kid: Do you guys have a bathroom? I've got to go! Casey: You are the first team to arrive at the pit stop Terry: Yeah, Whoo ho. How you feeling Kid Kid: (Crying) like I've got to go NOW! (Optimus Prime points at a Port'o'Potty) Kid: Thanks!  
  
1:28 (Goku and Gohan arrive)  
  
Casey: You are the Second team to arrive Goku: Alright Gohan: Yahoo  
  
(It continues like this)  
  
3rd Bit and Brad 1:35  
  
4th Heero and Wing Zero 1:40  
  
5th Ryoma and Wangtang 1:42  
  
6th Superman and Cyclops 1:45  
  
7th Cyclops and Nightcrawler 1:50  
  
8th Joey and Yugi 1:59  
  
9th Jackie and Jade 2:12  
  
10th Ikki and Metabee 2:15  
  
2:27 (Spongebob and Megatron are neck and neck to the finish line)  
  
2:30  
  
Casey: Megatron and Sideways, you are the 11th team to arrive  
  
Megatron: Yes! Now I may continue my evil spree across the world Sideways: I could've done it without him Megatron: You ungrateful fool Sideways: Next time I'll get through this whole game without you Megatron: Fine Sideways: Fine  
  
2:31  
  
Casey: Spongebob and Patrick, You are the last team to arrive. I regret to tell you that you have been eliminated from the amazing race.  
  
Spongebob: Well we did our best  
  
Patrick: And we raised our pinkies high  
  
Spongebob: At least we tried our hardest, right Patrick  
  
Patrick: and then we raised our pinkies really high.  
  
Next time on the Cartoon Amazing Race:  
  
As Sideways and Megatron struggle to find agreements, 4 teams will unite to win, while Ikki and Metabee take on their greatest challenge yet in the next Cartoon Amazing Race  
  
My note: Well how did you like that, pretty good or pretty bad. E-mail me an answer. 


End file.
